


Blowing off Steam

by VellanShadow



Series: RWBY Behind the Innocence [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Creaminals - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellanShadow/pseuds/VellanShadow
Summary: After a great day, Roman and Neo decide to celebrate with a little afternoon sex, as usual. Halfway in though, Emerald stumbles into the room...





	1. Succesful Day

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories, this one included, take place in the same universe, unless otherwise noted  
> Shout out to Eeveegirly for giving me the motivation to write the second chapter!

~ A Creaminals Story, by Vellan Shadow

‘What an amazing robbery!’ Roman said, utterly cheerful as he walked in. He swung his cane in joy and lit a cigar for himself. Next to him a smaller girl followed, with her signature smile on her face.  
‘We finally put an end to that pesky officer and we also got the entire Dust shipment.’ He threw his white trench coat over a chair in a single fluid movement, slowing down his pace as the girl left his side to an impromptu bar.  
-We? You mean I?- Neo bantered, signing her words in the air. She grabbed a bottle of scotch from it’s lone place on the shelve and filled the appropriate glass. Two ice cubes clanged into the class and she walked over to her boss to hand it to him.  
‘You’re right Neo. You did an amazing job. I wish I could’ve seen her face as you finally drove your blade through her heart.’ He said with passionate anger and excitement.  
Neo took the compliment with a sly smile and stripped from her coat. Roman opened a door and gave a gentleman bow as the girl entered, taking a large sip from his drink as he closed the door behind himself. They had entered a small bedroom with a large bed. The redhead kicked his shoes off and put his glass down on the little nightstand. Neo was taking off her pants, bending forward to get it properly over the long leather boots she was still wearing, and Roman took the opportunity to get a single smack in on her ass cheek clad with pink lace. Her rear gave a modest jiggle, giving Roman a modest giggle. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and continued her strip down.  
Soon, they were both standing there in nothing but their underwear and as Roman tried to get that off too, the smaller girl grabbed his wrist, twirled him around and pushed him down the bed. The man grinned and spread his legs. The girl kneeled between them. With teasing anticipation did she lower the front of his boxers, causing Roman’s manhood to spring into view. Neo eyes widened, so did her smile.  
‘You can never get enough of that thing, can you?’ Roman asked full of himself, seeing the girl undressing from her bra. She didn’t give him an answer. He sighed happily, laying back with his hands under his head.  
Her middle finger and thumb formed a ring around the base of his shaft and she stroked a lock of hair from her face. She pumped the lower half of his manhood with her hand while she took the head into her mouth. Her tongue teased slowly while her hand moved fast, giving the redhead a stimulating but incongruent feeling. Her tongue twirled around him before she started bobbing her head on his cock, taking him only as far in as she liked.  
Roman was enjoying his blowjob, getting back up on his elbows to see his partner work her magic on his member. He grabbed his glass of scotch and took a small sip, giving a slight moan.  
‘Stop being so damn good. I’m gonna shoot my load so quickly if you continue like this.’ Roman chuckled, taking another sip from his drink. Past experiences told the girl that he wouldn’t be this quick to cum, unless he really wanted to.  
She took him from her mouth and ran her tongue past the length of his shaft from the underside, making sure her strokes were slow and sensual. She kept his eyes on his, seeing him drink from his glass again. It made a low clanging noise as the ice cubes bumped into the glass.  
The short girl took her mouth even lower on his body and give a gentle suckle at the mans sack, taking part of it in her mouth. She didn’t forget about his sex however and long, firm strokes teased his spit slick member.  
Roman groaned. Her deft and soft tongue was teasing his sensitive sack while his manhood was gently squeezed causing pleasure to rise ever so steadily inside him. After multiple slow sips he found his glass to be empty by the time his partner stood up from between his knees. She licked her lips at him, undoubtedly to taste the clear liquid forming in droplets on top of the member that was only seconds ago against her lips.  
The man made himself more comfortable on the bed, laying parallel on it, instead of across it. The girl hopped on it too and crawled on all fours towards him. She sat on his chest and took her panties off with her sex only inches away from him. She leaked a drop onto him when she shot the lace panty at the man’s face. He grinned and took it from his face, throwing it on the ground.  
Too eager to wait, he groped her breast. He sat up straight, causing her to glide further down his chest only to be caught by his free arm to keep her chest at the proper height. He took her nipple into his mouth, giving it suction and pulling his head back until it popped from his mouth. His other arm wrapped around her midriff and squeezed her closer to him, burying his face between her relatively large breasts. Her soft mounds felt warm against his skin. He softly bit in them, getting a single soft gasp when she felt the first sharp sting. Her fingers got entangled in his hair as his mouth pleasured her breasts.  
She felt her body lowering until she met his gaze, resulting in him pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slipped inside and she reciprocated. They explored each other’s already familiar mouths, tasting each other’s familiar tastes and enjoying each other’s familiar feelings. She broke away from the kiss leaving a thick line of saliva between the two of them. She trailed down his body with kisses until she felt his hard manhood between her legs and her lips against one of his nipples. She teased it with her tongue like he had done with her while her hand guided his member between her small wet folds.  
She sat upright, impaling herself on the man’s large member. It never got any easier for her to fit everything inside. Everything past three quarters in was a challenge, but one she happily accepted time and time again. Roman had laid himself down again, his head on the pillow looking at her partner’s bouncing breasts as she worked herself a way down, inching closer to his base every time she moved back down on him.  
‘Such an excellent way to finish the day, don’t you think?’ He sighed with warm happiness.  
Neo nodded, -Certainly-, she signed. She let out a heavy huff as she finally fit him completely inside herself, his length touching her deeply and his width stretching her almost like the day they first had sex.  
-When are you gonna eat me out?- She signed, a little smile visible through her face strained with pleasure.  
‘Is that really something you have to ask me now Neo?’ Roman replied with a sigh, which was almost more a moan.  
-I’m not giving you any more blowjobs until you do.- Neo threatened. The scene was amusing to Roman, seeing the petite girl bounce up and down on his cock in pleasure, telling him she’s not going to suck him off anymore.  
‘I’ll do it next time Neo, I promise.’ He answered her, showing her his charlatan grin.  
-Liar. You said that last time. And the time before that. And the time…- She was abruptly cut off from signing as the man grabbed her hands and pulled her down. She immediately had to support herself on the bed next to his chest, but she kept moving her hips even in this awkward position.  
The redhead’s hands moved themselves around her frame and soon he held her soft but firm butt in them, molding and kneading at his heart’s content. She still had to look forward to see his dark green eyes.  
‘Come on Neo. You know I love to eat your sweet, pink, wet and adorable puss of yours. It’s you’re greatest asset. Aside from your fighting skills. And oral skills. And personality. And your breasts. Not to mention…’ This time it was Neo’s turn to shut him up. After having placed her hand over his mouth, she sat upright again, her bouncing body still building up the pleasure in both of them.  
-You’re lucky you’re as good at licking with that tongue as you are with words.- She replied to him, seeing through his flattery, although it was surely appreciated.  
‘Ooh Neo. You’re lucky that how good we are with words isn’t any indication at how good we are at giving someone oral pleasure.’ He countered with a wicked smirk. She replied to him with a wide smile.  
Her ribbed, constricting walls slid up and down Roman’s member and every time her shapely ass touched his legs he felt pleasure getting pumped into his body. He saw he wasn’t the only one. A pinkish blush toned his partner’s breasts and face and silent moans slipped from her lips. She visibly had a difficult time focusing her gaze, alternating between looking at her boss every so often and the ceiling.  
She on the other hand could see how her smooth movements and tight body caused the man under her to heave his robust chest faster. Instead of laying completely flat, he switched to a position on his elbows and let out a restrained groan. She moved up and down at a faster pace, her inside now accommodated to his size. Her breasts bounced with her, getting a lustful grin from Roman.  
Suddenly, the door opened and the two of them turned their heads to see who entered foolishly enough without knocking. It was Emerald. Roman was already relieved it wasn’t Cinder.  
The dark skinned girl stopped in her tracks and a wave of red heat washed over her face. She tried to stammer some words but the sight of a naked Neo sitting atop a naked Roman flustered her too much to even look away, let alone vocalize anything sensible.  
Neo smiled at her friend with only slight embarrassment. It wouldn’t be the first time Emerald had seen her naked, but seeing her ride Roman?  
Roman on the other hand grinned and spoke, ‘Well hello there Em. You’re a little late to join the party.’ His outward demeanor was cocky as always, but deep inside he was a little frustrated that his private time with Neo was being disrupted. Especially because Emerald was essentially the Devil’s Messenger.  
Roman’s words snapped her from her flustered state and she hated that she couldn’t just turn around and walk away.  
‘Uuhm… C-Cinder wants you attend the meeting.’ She said, her gaze fixed at Roman’s face. She couldn’t look away. This was already something he’d tease her with, she’d never hear the end of it if she also was too ashamed to look at them. She could already hear his words. ‘‘It’s just sex Em. It’s completely natural.’’ Or, ‘‘I can’t blame you, my naked body is a sight not meant for the unprepared mind of a child.’’  
‘Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of in the middle of someone.’ He replied to her.  
-Something.-  
‘Yeah, something…’ He corrected himself, although all three clearly knew he purposely said what he said.  
‘Cinder wants you there in 5 minutes Roman.’ Emerald said, her words followed by a faint sigh.  
‘Do I look like someone who can finish in 5 minutes?’ Roman continued his banter, drawing out the scene that was clearly more uncomfortable for the green haired girl than for him and his partner.  
‘I’m just here to give you message.’ Emerald sighed, giving Neo a quick look for help before turning around and quickly closing the door behind her. She rubbed her eyes right outside the door. That was an image she’d never get out of her mind. Next time Cinder would have to relay her messages herself… if Emerald dared to defy Cinder that was.  
Roman turned his attention back to Neo and chuckled. ‘You heard the boss. We’ve only got 5 minutes. Chop chop.’  
The bicolour haired girl grinned back at him and gave a mocking salute before she picked up her pace again. She rolled her hips back and forth as she bounced up and down. He hit her in every deep spot she had, quickly adding to her pleasure. His sturdy member rubbed against her eager walls. Her wetness dripped down and coated even his sack in a glossy shimmer.  
Roman’s ebbed away pleasure returned near instantly when Neo moved her curvaceous body on top of him again and he was quick to climax.  
The warm fluid filling Neo to a bursting point, but the pleasure she needed to reach her own climax was still too far away. Roman’s sperm leaked from her small, pink opening down onto the man’s hardened glans. She got off of him and placed her fingers between her soft, pink coloured lips in an effort to keep the mess inside of her. She stood on the floor and tried bending over to clean up Roman as she usually did, but he stopped her.  
‘We don’t have any time for that. Just get yourself ready.’ He said a little irked. The thought having to interact with the Demon so soon messed up his good mood. He drew a few tissues from the drawer in the nightstand and began cleaning himself up, while Neo emptied herself in the small bathroom. After a few minutes of cleaning and dressing up, both were ready to meet the woman in charge. Roman straightened his shirt and Neo pulled her pants a little higher up before they left the room. Soon enough they met Cinder and her two henchmen in the large open area. Roman and Emerald exchanged a quick look that caused a small blush on the latter’s cheeks.  
‘So great you can finally join us. I hope I didn’t interrupt you doing anything important…’ She chuckled unknowingly.


	2. Neo's Compensation

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t get you off properly.’ Roman spoke to his henchman, who had bugged him about the quite abrupt ending of last time. ‘I’ll make it up to you. I promise.’   
Both him and Neo walked back into their room after their lengthy discussion with Cinder. Half of the conversation was spent by him thinking about he’d abuse her body if he ever got the chance instead of whatever plan Cinder was scheming. Of course, he’d never get the chance, but a little fantasizing was what kept listening to her Gods-awful voice bearable.   
He threw his coat to the side and struggled out of his pants. Neo elegantly slipped out of her clothing and before Roman knew it she was kneeling on the bed, eagerly waiting for him to join her.   
‘My, you look good.’ Roman complemented her. He was a sucker for when girls pressed their breasts together with the side of their arms and she was doing exactly that. ‘Good enough to eat.’ He added, hinting at what was to come.  
This was all a calculated strategy from Neo’s part. For how much Roman enjoyed having his way with her, he sometimes needed a little coaxing into doing what she wanted to happen.  
-Get in already.- She signed, giving the older man a lustful grin.  
She didn’t have to sign that twice to the redhead as he pushed down on the bed, crawling on top of the smaller girl.  
‘Time for your well-deserved treat.’ He smiled, locking his lips onto hers.  
She eagerly reciprocated the kiss and bucked her hips, already desperate for proper stimulation. Her pussy found his enlarged manhood, but could only brush against it ever so slightly.  
‘You’re already so wet.’ Roman commented, bearing a cheeky smile.   
He kissed her neck. Then a second time. And the third was placed on her collarbone, where he also took a small nibble at her flesh.   
‘What do you think… Should we invite Emerald some time?’ he asked her.  
Neo didn’t really care what her boss wanted. Who he wanted to join. She just wanted to get the release she’d been looking forward to since before the meeting with Cinder. She pushed his head further down her body, so fast he didn’t get to spend proper time on her breasts. Instead his lips brushed her nipple quickly and he could only leave a single kiss.   
Roman knew exactly what he was doing though and the girl’s frustration was just his idea of giving her an amazing orgasm at the end of all the teasing. His lips glided over her stomach and he reached her Venus mound.   
‘I think she’d be a great fuck.’ He smiled, looking up at Neo.  
She could only roll her eyes at his delay and pushed his face into her trembling womanhood. Roman’s lips were instantly coated in Neo’s love juices and sucked one of her lips into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while it was there.   
The smaller girl let out a relieved gasp, glad she was finally being properly stimulated. She felt his mouth move over to her other lip, giving it the same attention he had given the previous one. Once he spread her with his fingers and used the flat of his tongue to stimulate her most intimate flesh, she was assured enough to withdraw her hands from his head and use them to give attention to herself. With her palms, she rubbed over her nipples and it caused her hips to buck again.  
Roman intuitively moved with her, but cheeky bastard as he was, as soon as her hips touched the bed again he moved outside her intimate area, kissing her thighs.   
Although it still felt good, she missed the direct stimulation and as a result grabbed the man by his fiery hair and harshly directed him back to her pussy.   
‘You’re so impatient Neo.’ Roman moaned into her slit.  
-Just eat me out. Please?- she responded.  
Roman gave a mocking salute with his free hand before going back to the task at hand. He sucked her nub into his mouth, using his lips-covered teeth to apply firm pressure at the base. Just this had Neo bite her knuckles as a wave of pleasure hit her body. She had almost forgotten how _good_ Roman was at this when he actually put his mind to it.   
His tongue wound circles around the little nub, brushing against her clitoral hood. Neo’s grip onto the man’s hair tightened. Her body flushed pink with excitement and her breathing became louder. If she knew him well, which she did, she knew the assault had only just begun.  
He pressed two of his fingers inside her, rubbing her inner walls in a circular motion causing him to brush her oh-so delicious g-spot every other second. It wasn’t often he put so much effort into eating her out and she clearly appreciated his gesture of compensation even though she knew it was technically Cinder’s fault. She had to admit to herself though, if this was her compensation every time she’d gladly get figuratively blue-balled more often.  
Instead of circles, Roman now focused the efforts of his tongue directly onto Neo’s clit. He licked it like he was flipping a switch and quickly too, like trying to emulate a strobe light with just a casual light switch. He could feel her quivering insides clamp down on his fingers with much more power and as he looked up at his partner he could see her head thrown back in what seemed like pure ecstasy. He kept on stimulating her until he noticed she was on the brink of an orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her and looked up, ‘Do you think Emerald would taste just as swe-’ he didn’t get time to finish his sentence.  
Neo had been eagerly awaiting her climax and it was only seconds away when Roman suddenly stopped all his contact. She reflexively tried to rub her thighs against one another to get that last bit of stimulation but it just caused her to clamp down on Roman’s head instead. Oh how mad she was for edging her like this. She immediately flipped him onto his back, pushing her ass down on his chest.  
-Not cool Roman.- she signed.  
Roman would’ve found Neo’s furious face frightening if he didn’t think she just looked too damn cute when she was angry.   
Neo on the other hand only got angrier when she saw the man unable to hold back his devilish grin. She grabbed his hair again and pinned his head down before straddling herself into his face. If she wanted something, she could only rely on herself to get it, it seemed. She felt his hands grab her firm bottom to guide her properly along his face, his rough grip actually being very welcome. The brief period without stimulation had set her orgasm back by more than she’d liked and so began the gliding of her pussy over the man’s outstretched tongue. Her clit managed to brush against his nose every so often. He moaned into her, the vibrations causing lots of proper pleasure.   
Roman didn’t actually mind how she nearly smothered him with her beautifully pink lower lips. He got to lay on his back with the only energy he needed to expend going into moving his tongue. For the average onlooker it might seem like the ice-cream-themed girl was the one asserting control, but it was still Roman’s tongue movements that dictated the bulk of the smaller girl’s pleasure and not the way she straddled his face.  
Not much later, Neo snapped her head back when wave after wave of sweet release rippled through her body. She wasn’t much of a squirter, but Roman could feel her gushing all over his face. He downed every drop he managed to catch in his mouth and licked his lips afterwards.   
‘What did I tell you? Totally the best orgasm you’ve ever had, right?’ Roman grinned arrogantly.   
She was still mad at him for the stunt he had pulled, but she couldn’t deny her weak legs after this explosive orgasm. She fell next to him in bed, breathing heavily. She flipped him bird in response. He laughed and got out of bed only to return a little later with paper. Before even wiping his own face clean he attended to the needs of his partner. As he cleaned her thighs and what lays between he contemplated whether or not he should stick it in and get off himself, but decided against it. Not only did he already get off today, albeit a while back, and he needed to get up early tomorrow for the plan of the Hellish woman, most importantly he could see his partner was exhausted and needed her sleep as well.   
He turned the light off and rolled his eyes at his own decision not to fuck. He stepped in bed next to Neo who had almost fallen asleep already. He wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep himself as well.


End file.
